Kiss of Death
by rckyfrk
Summary: Bethyl Prompt - One Shot - Daryl finally finds the car that had taken Beth from him all those nights ago.


Kiss of Death – One Shot

He found her. He knew he had. He hadn't seen her yet, but he'd found her. There couldn't be any other explanation.

Having her ripped away from him that night had almost killed him. He knew he'd let her down, had disappointed her, just like his father and brother had beat into his brain. He was a screw up, couldn't do anything right. He'd just proved them right once again.

No. He'd fought back. He'd chased her as far as his legs could carry him. Even when he was with Joe's group, he'd been chasing her. He was chasing her in his dreams, in every waking thought, with every breath and with every beat of his heart. He'd chase after her until he found her.

When he had found Rick again and told him what had happened, he was chasing her in his memories, remembering every glance she had thrown his way, every smile that stopped his heart.

Even imprisoned in Terminus, he was fighting his way out only to have the chance at chasing her again until he found her.

And now he had. He'd seen the same damn car that had stolen her from him. He was bound and determined not to let it escape him again. He didn't have a choice.

The car he had borrowed, stole, commandeered, whatever they wanted to call it, was gassed up, keys in the ignition, as if it had been waiting just for him. Just so he could keep chasing her. He'd chase her all over God's green earth if he had to.

Daryl followed where the car had gone, down the winding highway until turning off onto an old country road. A cloud of unsettled dirt showed him exactly which way to go. He squinted his eyes, peering through the swirl of dust until an old farm house loomed in front of him, forcing him to slam on the brakes, the car swerving from one side of the road to the other before finally stopping directly behind the car with the cross on the rear window.

Daryl shoved the car door open and bolted into the house, not caring what he found on the other side of the door as long as he found her. He'd been chasing her for weeks, now that all ended.

His eyes scanned the room quickly, and found the other driver retreating to one of the back rooms. As the man turned the doorknob to enter the room, Daryl caught him by the shoulder and threw a punch right across his head. The man spun on the spot from the impact and landed on the floor in a heap, completely knocked out cold. He was ready to reach down, to shake the man back into consciousness, to find out where Beth was, when he heard her gasp from behind him.

Daryl froze in his place. He didn't dare turn around. Even after chasing her for so long, he was afraid he'd turn around and she wouldn't be there – just like what had happened since that night. He always thought she'd be right behind him. He'd turn around to talk to her, to just look at her, and she'd be gone.

Then he felt her arms around him, just like she had that day so long ago, when she'd reached out to him and wrapped him with her love. He felt her cheek press against his shoulder blade. He couldn't stand it anymore.

He slowly turned in her arms, not breaking contact with her for a second. She was there...here...with him, next to him, in front of him. The only thing he could manage to do was breathe her in. He released a shaking breath, only just managing to whisper, "Beth."

The chase was over. He realized after the miles he'd run searching for her, he was aching, starving, parched for her and only her.

His arms slid around her, entrapping her into his chest, into his heart, into his soul. He was never letting her go, not even for a moment, never again.

He tenderly caressed her cheek, sliding his thumbs tenderly over her cheekbones. He slowly lowered his lips to hers, tasting her for the first time, savoring her like a fine wine.

He increased the pressure against her mouth, pressing himself into her. She opened her mouth, inviting him in. He drank her in, his tongue cherishing her sweetness.

His heart had completely stopped. He was sure he was dying and had already made it to heaven.

He hated pulling away from her. His mouth rained kiss after kiss against her perfect lips.

Daryl knew the words he wanted to say. His heart was screaming them; they were echoing in his mind. Something in him, call it pride, call it fear, call it insecurity, but something stopped them before they crossed his lips. The best he could do was look in her eyes, as he had done that night in the funeral home, and hoping she'd understand.

Beth's eyes fluttered open and met his piercing gaze. She met his stare, never faltering, always understanding.

She smiled up at him, her face full of love. "I know, Daryl. I know. Me, too. Always."

**Whoo! My first Bethyl prompt! Hope you liked it! Let me know either way.**

**Prompt - Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars (By the way, if you haven't heard it yet, go YouTube it right now. It absolutely screams Bethyl. Go ahead. I'll wait.)**

**Happy Bethyl Week!**


End file.
